A Bad Day
by JonSnow120
Summary: Liam tiene un día muy malo y estresante, al punto de estallar en ira y Scott como buen alfa ayuda a su beta a relajarse y controlar su temperamento


**ATENCION: este fic no es mio, yo solo me tome el tiempo de traducirlo, aun asi espero que les guste mucho.**

El Día de Liam comenzó algo mal para empezar, él se acostó con la alarma, haciéndole tarde para su segunda hora de clase.

Cuando finalmente llego a la clase vio un profesor descontento diciendo

"No tolero chicos en mi clase que no se comprometen."

Liam sólo murmuró una simple disculpa y tomó su asiento. Al terminar el maestro dio su lección empezó a dar resultados de su cuestionarios a los estudiantes que había tomado un par de días atrás. Esto era un cuestionario el cual Liam puede o no puede haber estudiado, cuando el maestro le da su calificación a Liam a Liam se le ve una mirada decepcionada. Liam Miro el test y vio una gran F adornando su cuestionario. Liam sólo frota las manos sobre su cara y suspira pesadamente, y pronuncia las palabras que jamás nadie debería; esas palabras que son como un desafío a los dioses. "Podría ser este día peor?"

Después de su segunda clase se dirige a su próxima clase que va bien gracias a Dios. El resto de la escuela fue bien y ahora fue finalmente la hora de Lacrosse, tiempo final para Liam de desahogarse con lo que le había pasado todo el día. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Liam. La Práctica de lacrosse no iba bien en absoluto Liam estaba tan fuera de si que por algún motivo no fue capaz de atrapar ninguno de los disparos ni era capaz de hacer cualquiera de ellos. El Entrenador Finstock no estaba ayudando con gritarle a Liam en su totalidad y preguntarle qué le pasaba. Liam se distrajo por el entrenador le estaba gritando que no se dio cuenta de la pelota de Lacrosse se dirigia hacia él. La pelota le golpeó la nuca. Liam no pudo soportarlo ya estaba a punto de golpear a todos en su camino Scott escucho los latidos acelerados de Liam se acercó a él y le agarró por el brazo y lo llevo hacia el vestuario.

"¿Dónde diablos estabas todo el día?" Liam le preguntó a Scott

"Ocupado" respondió. Liam estaba todavía tan enojado él seguía reproduciendo el día en su cabeza y más pensó en ello mas furioso se puso, lo empujo al vestuario y lo empujó contra la pared de la ducha y abrió el agua, el agua estaba cayendo debajo de ambos. Realmente no ayudaba mucho, Liam golpeteaba y rugio. Llegó al punto donde Scott sólo puede pensar una cosa por hacer. Agarro a Liam y lo empujó hacia abajo el suelo y lo inmovilizó en el suelo y mostró sus ojos rojos a Liam, Liam se detuvo al instante. Scott atrajo su cara más cercana a la de su beta y dijo

"Necesitas calmarte". Liam sólo miraba a Scott y no dijo nada. A Scott le tomó un minuto pero se dio cuenta de que allí ya estaba encima de Liam, en control, su respiración caliente mezclándose empezaba a excitar a Scott. Mientras que Scott siempre había tenido sentimientos por su beta , sentimientos que estaba seguro de que la mayoría de alfas no tenían sobre sus betas no estaba seguro si Liam sentía lo mismo, así que él no dijo nada. El silencio entre los dos, el corazón de Liam, latía muy rápidamente y no por la ira. Scott no podía soportarlo ya estaba tan excitado y tan enamorado y fascinado por el joven beta que tenía que hacer algo al respecto no podía quedarse callado ya rompió el silencio

"Liam", dijo

"Creo que sé una buena manera para ayudarle a controlar tu ira", dijo con una sonrisa tan pequeña que nadie debería haberlo notado realmente, nadie debería tener pero Liam lo noto. Liam sólo miró a los ojos marrón chocolate de Scott.

"Lo que creas que ayudará Scott. Confío en ti." Liam dijo. Con eso Scott se agachó y atrapo los labios de Liam en un beso. Fue torpe el beso Scott sabía pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue que Liam le respondió el beso. Al principio el beso fue descuidado y todos los dientes pero rápidamente se convirtió en un apasionado beso húmedo. Scott fue frotándose las manos para arriba y abajo del pecho de Liam y sus lados. Liam envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scott, Scott pudo sentir la polla de Liam comience a endurecerse y el alfa decidió pasar un buen rato con el chico lobo y comenzó a acariciarlo todo sobre su cuerpo trayendo sus manos tan cerca de la polla del chico más joven y tomando distancia, provocando unos gemidos muy hambrientos del beta.

"Scott" Liam jadeó.

"Por favor, Scott, mierda, por favor te necesito".

"Eres un beta un poco insistente ¿verdad?" El alfa, dijo en respuesta. Dejó todos los movimientos, levantó a Liam ligeramente por la camisa y se la quito a cabo de prisa luego quitándose su propia camisa. Estaban sin camisa. Cada parte de sus torsos tocándose, desde sus ombligos a sus pezones, no había espacio entre ellos. Scott estaba dándole un chupetón en el cuello de su beta, sabiendo muy bien que sanaría tan rápido como él lo había puesto allí. Scott pensó "Estúpida curación rápida de hombre lobo". "Todos deberían saber que Liam es mío. Mi beta" Finalmente Scott se aburrió con sus caricias de Liam y bajo sus manos hacia abajo a sus shorts de Lacrosse, frotando la polla dura del chico. Haciendo a Liam gemir el nombre de Scott con avidez.

El más joven estaba jugando con los pezones de Scott haciendo el gruñido del alfa en un placer. Finalmente dejo eso y arrancó sus pantalones cortos de liam, Entonces Scott hizo lo mismo a sus propios shorts. Los dos con sus penes duros expuestos al aire y el agua ahora no había nada entre los dos chicos. Scott lamió una larga franja desde las pelotas de Liam todo el camino hasta la punta, que ahora prácticamente estaba goteando líquido preseminal. Tomó la cabeza en su boca, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo haciendo al chico gemir bastante fuerte y obscenamente.

"Scott por favor, no aguanto más, necesito que me folles." Él jadeó desesperadamente. Su polla se deslizó lentamente desde la boca del lobo mayor.

"Quieres esto no?" preguntó. Un gesto desesperado de la cabeza es lo que tiene en respuesta. Scott dejó a Liam y corrió hacia su casillero para agarrar algún lubricante. Volvió y vertió lubricante en sus dedos y en el agujero de Liam. Lentamente trabajó sus dedos tijereando el ano de Liam haciendo al muchacho gemir y pedir ser follado Después de que él tuvo su diversión torturando al pobre chico Scott se jalaba su propio pene y alzo las piernas de Liam amplias y posicionado su pene con el agujero del chico y deslizó su cabeza en primera esperándolo a adaptarse. Liam jadeó.

"¿Es esta tu primera vez? " Scott pregunto, Liam no podia hablar por los placeres múltiples que tenia, por lo tanto todo que hizo era asentir con la cabeza. Scott comienza a hacer un vaivén en sus caderas que van más profundo y más profundo y más difícil en su beta. Alcanzó el pene de Liam, él lo masturbaba con sus manos a tiempo que le follaba, haciendo a Liam gemir en voz alta.

"Scott, voy a correrme, más NECESITO MÁS Liam grito. El alfa se rió entre dientes.

"Estamos en las duchas en la escuela Liam recuerda no queremos ser atrapados". Scott dijo. Scott todavía masturbaba el pene de Liam y sus ojos brillantes de un color oro hermoso y los colmillos le crecieron y se corrió por todas partes de su estómago y en la mano de Scott. Su agujero se contrajo alrededor del pene de su alfa y él estremeció que estaba cada vez cerca y mas cerca de correrse murmurando que iba a correrse.

"Vamos Scott suéltalo. Quiero que te corras todos dentro de mí. Por favor Alfa. Por favor. " Liam dijo y con eso Scott se vino dentro de Liam. los muchachos estaban cansados y estaban tan caliente que Liam pensaba que vio vapor saliendo de ellos. Scott salió de Liam y cayo al lado de él. Liam era humilde murmurando el nombre de Scott, Liam lo miro con sus ojos azules celeste y miró profundamente a los marrones chocolate de Scott y dijo

"hay algo que necesito decirte algo que he querido decirte Scott. Scott te amo." Scott miró a Liam y con la mirada mas profunda de adoración y respondió

"Liam te amo demasiado. No estaba seguro de que sintieras lo mismo."

"Bueno yo creo que ese pensamiento ha salido la ventana ¿eh?" Liam respondió. Sólos allí con el agua que todavía cae en cascada abajo de ellos apreciando todo y estando contentos con la presencia del otro. Hasta que oyeron que el equipo comenzaba a llegar del campo, gracias a Dios tenían el poder de súper oído de hombre lobo. Se vistieron rápidamente y salieron tomados de la mano derecha cuando caminaba entre el equipo. Stiles miraba a Scott y Liam con una mirada burlona y luego miró hacia abajo y los dos lobos cogidos de la mano mientras caminaban. Los dos muchachos sólo se miraron el uno al otro y se rieron y luego se besaron y anduvieron por el pasillo y las clases en el resto del día. Y esto fue el el día malo de Liam Dunbar se hizo magnífico al final.


End file.
